Episode:Reverend Al
|image = |caption = Al, who's started his church with NO MA'AM in a "religious crusade" over the issue of beer tax, gets in a media showdown with Marcy and her FANG group in the episode "Reverend Al" in Season 10 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 4 |overall = 213 |network = FOX |taping = September 8, 1995 |airdate = October 8, 1995 |production = 10.04 |imdb = tt0642360/ |guests = Harold Sylvester E.E. Bell Tom McCleister Teresa Parente Benjamin Lum Andrew Craig Rob Skyler Dot-Marie Jones Harvey Blanks |writers = Kim Weiskopf |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Requiem For A Dead Briard" |next = "How Bleen Was My Kelly" }}Reverend Al was the 4th episode aired in Season 10 of Married... with Children and the 213th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Kim Weiskopf, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on October 8, 1995. Synopsis When the beer tax increases, NO MA'AM is not able to afford beer. To make some money and gain tax-exempt status, NO MA'AM becomes a church, with Al as the reverend. Peg buys gifts for herself for her birthday and asks the kids to give it to her. Marcy exposes them, but guys across the country support him and send him $10 each. They hold a function to collect more money and Al address all. He then loses all when his news of wooing Peg comes out. Storyline Al and his mens group NO MA'AM decide to form their own church in order to avoid paying beer tax. When Marcy and her women's group FANG expose Al's plan to the public, NO MA'AM surprisingly receives sympathy and donations from thousands of long-suffering married men in America which makes it possible for them to open their church. Al becomes a televangelist and preaches the NO MA'AM way of life. Recurring cast/character regulars *Lucky the Dog as Lucky Bundy *Harold Sylvester as Griff *E.E. Bell as Bob Rooney *Tom McCleister as Ike *Teresa Parente as Miranda Veracruz de la Hoya Cardinal Guest starring *Benjamin Lum as Sticky *Andrew Craig as Splib *Rob Skyler as Mail Carrier *Dot-Marie Jones as Dot *Harvey Blanks as Congregation member *Prince Hughes as Archimedes *Lisa Marie Scott as Halla *Jeanine Michelle as Luyah *Kevin Curran as Voice of Lucky (Uncredited) Trivia *Starting with this episode, the opening credits feature footage from the previous season to introduce the actors and actresses. ** Katey Sagal - Peggy smiling and clapping for Oprah from "25 Years and What Do You Get?". ** Amanda Bearse - Marcy coming in to tell Al about Psycho Dad's cancellation from "I Want My Psycho Dad (Part 1)". ** Christina Applegate - Kelly looking up and bringing her hands to her chest from "Something Larry This Way Comes". ** David Faustino - Bud rubbing his face on a mannequin's foot from "Naughty but Niece". ** Ted McGinley - Jefferson quickly shutting the door as Marcy is about to knock from "Sleepless in Chicago". *Starting with this episode, the couch gag at the opening credits has changed, showing a now older Bud and Kelly as well as Lucky. The previous version had been used since season 4. *When Al says that the women can no longer "whip us like a nation of Gerry Cooneys", he is referring to 1980's Heavyweight Boxer Gerry Cooney. Cooney had a good record but is most remembered for two knockouts he suffered in Heavyweight Title fights, to Larry Holmes and later to Michael Spinks. The 1982 Holmes-Cooney fight was the most watched fight in boxing history history. *When Al cries and says he has sinned by consorting with his wife, he is alluding to Jimmy Swaggart, a television evangelist who in 1988 emotionally said he had "sinned" for having an inappropriate affair. *One of Al's alter girls is played by former Playboy playmate Lisa Marie Scott who, 8 months before this episode aired, was Playboy's Playmate of the Month February 1995. *Al's pulpit consist of beer cans, many of which are well known brands, such as Bud Light, Old Milwaukee, Miller Lite, and Miller Genuine Draft, as well as a can of Girlie Girl beer, the beer of choice for NO MA'AM. *The song played at the beginning of the mass is a version of "This is a Man's World" by James Brown, which is also heard in Flight of the Bumblebee. *Channel 83 Action News, which covers Marcy's expose on NO MA'AM, was previous featured in season 4's Raingirl and season 7's The Chicago Wine Party. *The Pope and Dionne VVarvvick are mentioned as being on the "Forbes Top 500 of VVealthiest Televangelists", a parody of the annual Forbes Magazine listing of the vvealthiest people in the vvorld. VVarvvick vvas a regular fixture on the Psychic Friends Netvvork infomercials featuring Linda Georgian as the most prominent psychic. It later vvent bankrupt. Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes